


An Old Navy Kind of Day

by awriterthatwrites



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterthatwrites/pseuds/awriterthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That fucking manip did me in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Navy Kind of Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theheadandthekin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadandthekin/gifts).



"Absolutely not."

Crane glances down at his 7-year-old, who peruses movie times on his iPad with unmitigated zeal.

"Come _on_ , dad."

"Grace," Abbie warns, sliding next to Crane on the couch. She hands him a mug of cocoa - laden with his favorite rum, he notes - and looks back at their daughter, who looks every bit the miniature carbon copy of Abbie's colonial ancestor.

"Pick another movie, baby."

"But it's got a bear in it."

"The best Oscar performance in that movie,"  Crane mutters over the rim of his mug. 

Abbie ribs him gently, swiping cocoa foam off his beard. "Leo was due for a win."

"All the same...we are not taking her to see _The Revenant_. If I wanted to watch a man attempt survival for 90 minutes, I'd tag along on one of your sister's blind dates."

" _Crane_ ," Abbie admonishes.

He shoots her an eyebrow as he pulls her close, unrepentant. Ever since Joe, Miss Jenny has run through a gamut of suitors, each one lasting a little less than the next, and Crane cannot help but feel a pang of loyalty to his fallen brother - and sympathy for the poor sods who dare court her.

"How about _Zootopia_?"

Grace looks up from the floor and grins, exposing a pair of bunny teeth very much like her father's.

"Excellent choice," Crane declares, and brushes his mouth against Abbie's before standing to retrieve their winter gear.

"Shall we?"

\--------  
  
Hats, coats, boots, gloves, and - much to his chagrin - a horridly patterned sweater Abbie had insisted on buying him at Old Navy (which carries not a stitch of clothing an actual seaman would wear, he has pointed out on more than one occasion).  
  
Yet he humors her - just as he has for the Christmas decorations, and the hand-knit stockings, and their matching winter jackets - for nothing brings him greater pleasure than her smile.  
  
"Crane."

"Mm?"

"Play nice."

Crane looks up just in time to see Daniel Reynolds strolling down the street, arm in arm with Sophie Foster. Behind them, a brown-eyed boy a few years older than Grace hangs back. 

"Bullocks," Crane says.

"What did I just say?"

"As if one generation of Reynolds is not enough to worry about," he mutters.  
  
Abbie squeezes Crane's hand and smiles. "Danny. Sophie."

"Hey guys." Reynolds swings an arm around Sophie as their son cuts loose, heading straight for Grace. Crane's fingers twitch, and Abbie squeezes his hand in reassurance.

He has nothing against the Reynolds-Foster boy, truly. He is whip-smart as his parents and kind to boot.  But right now, as he bounds over to Grace like an eager puppy, Crane wants nothing more than to trap the boy in their old Masonic cell and leave him there well past puberty.  
  
He forces a smile. "What brings you to the Sleepy Hollow Cineplex?"

"Figured we'd check out _Zootopia_ ," Reynolds says. "It's getting great reviews."

"Indeed," Crane says, and Abbie has to squeeze his hand again to pre-empt further commentary. 

"We were just about to do the same," she interjects.

"Cool," Sophie says. "See you in there. We'll save you some seats."

They watch the couple disappear into the theater.

"If they sit beside us --"

"...The kids can sit together and give us some adult time," Abbie says, pointedly raising her eyebrows at him.

"Oh?" 

"Remember that movie theater in New York?"

"Oh," he rumbles, suddenly catching on. He frowns, wondering how they'll possibly manage to excuse themselves from the movie that long without rousing suspicion...

...just as Grace runs up to them, sliding into her mother's arms.  
  
She giggles, Abbie smiles, and with that, they disappear into the theater.  
  



End file.
